


Return

by Awnyaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: A series of one-shorts about Itachi and Hinata.One- Itachi returns from a mission and Hinata is there to comfort him [M]Two - Hinata returns from a mission and embraces the silences if her home. [G]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This should be a series of one-shots, but it could end up being just one.

Hinata Hyuuga was truly a sight to behold.

She slept peacefully in her bed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and long dark hair spread out around her.

The blanket around her body lifted and fell with each deep breath she took, an occasional mumble filtering through her lips.

Itachi stared at the woman before him, watching her beautiful, pale face twitch ever so slightly as she slept.

He smiled warmly down at her form, taking in every detail of her serene presence.

The bed dipped every so slightly as he sat down beside her.

She opened her eyes immediately, years of shinobi training instinctively kicking in.

The defensive look on her face faded as she saw who was beside her.

“You’re home.” She smiled, sitting up slowly, the bed sheet falling to her waist.

Itachi nodded, watching as she carefully rubbed the sleep from her pale eyes.

“How was the mission?” she asked carefully, not wanting to pry but offering to listen if he needed her to.

She was always considerate like that.

He smiled again, sitting down comfortably in the bed beside her.

“It was a success.”

He didn’t need to say more, and she never asked.

Out of habit they both lay beneath the covers once again. She pushed her body comfortably against his, resting her head on his arm by his shoulder, her hand gently laying on his chest as her leg entwined with his.

He inhaled the soothing scent from her hair, memories of other peaceful nights like this flashing in his mind.

This was what he wanted to remember.

Having Hinata wrapped safely in his arms, her soft body entwined with his firmer one, her hands relaxing every muscle underneath it.

He knew she would help him temporarily forget what he needed to.

She knew what he needed, she always did.

Moving slightly, she placed her lips on his, gently kissing him.

It was soft, just like her.

It was just what he needed.

Her kiss freed his body of the tension it was housing, stress and anxiety leaving with every moment their lips were connected.

Her kisses moved around his face, to his jaw, to his chin, a brief peck on his nose and then back to his mouth.

This time the kiss was deeper, her tongue meeting his.

His arms wrapped securely around her waist, feeling the silk of her nightgown under his calloused fingers.

He moaned into the kiss, feeling her body press so carefully on top of his.

She smiled against him, once again removing her lips, only to press them to his throat instead.

Her kisses trailed lower to his collarbone, nipping gently at the flesh.

He didn’t respond to this, he needed it to be soft tonight, he needed to be loved.

And that’s what she did.

Clothes were steadily removed and thrown aside.

Kisses were exchanged, and hands caressed, squeezed and rubbed against the other’s body.

She was on her back when he entered her, a low groan leaving his mouth, his breath tickling her throat as he did.

She sighed contently feeling him inside her once again.

He started off slow, rhythmically moving into her, reaching as deep as her could.

His lips found hers once again and didn’t let go.

She felt so soft and warm beneath him, her breasts pressing against his chest and her thighs wrapped around his waist, guiding him.

His left hand moved between them, finding her most sensitive part and gently rubbing against her.

She moaned into their kiss.

He smiled again.

He continued to rub and thrust, setting a rhythm that her hips easily matched.

He pulled away for a moment, he had to see her.

Face flushed pink, eyes wide and glazed, mouth red and wet.

She was beautiful.

He dove back in.

His kiss was needy and full of passion this time, tongue dominating hers as his thrusts became faster.

She groaned contently into the kiss and her hips rose to meet every movement.

He felt the heat coiling inside him, warmth spreading through his body as his orgasm began to build.

For a woman so timid and shy, Hinata was never able to contain her noises in bed.

But these were the sounds Itachi wanted to hear.

These were the sounds he wanted engraved in his memory, not the sounds of battle.

He felt her quiver ever so slightly beneath him and he knew she was approaching her own climax.

He could feel her legs tighten around him, pulling him in as deep as he could go, while moving her hips upwards to encourage his thumb playing with her clit.

Seeing her like this, so free and pleasured, he wished he could just make her feel like this all the time.

He wished he could bring her happiness all the time, but he had a duty. They both did.

She arched up into him, her legs shivering violently and a loud cry leaving her lips as she came.

He could feel her inner muscles tighten around him and relax.

The sensation caused him to release too, buried deep inside her.

He pulled away from her mouth, head dipping to rest on her sweaty shoulder.

She tilted her head back, breathing loudly.

His weight fell on her briefly, ignoring the stickiness of the sweat between them.

She placed gentle kisses on his hair, whispering loving words to him as he relaxed in her arms.

Eventually he moved, slowly pulling out and moving off her.

They cleaned up in silence, neither bothering to redress before climbing back into bed together, in the same position they were in at the beginning.

She listened to his heart rate calm with each breath he took.

“I love you.” She whispered, kissing his skin. “I love you.”

He tightened arm around her.

“I love you. Welcome home.” She whispered again.

He kissed her head.

She continued to whisper her love for him as he drifted off.

It was his first night’s sleep in over two weeks.

The beautiful woman in his arms was only sleeping aide he needed.

She brought him to sleep in moments, her soft, loving voice comforting him and leading his dreams.

He woke again in the morning, Hinata still wrapped comfortably in his arms.

Even with tousled hair and drool falling from her mouth she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

She was extraordinary, she was beautiful, she was kind and she was in love with him.

He would protect her for a long as he lived and would love her beyond that.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata returns from a mission and embraces the peaceful silence of her home. [G]

The silence had become something both of them cherished.

  
They had both heard too many family members crying over lost loved ones. Too many screams from comrades who lay dying or wounded from battle. The clash of metal hitting metal, the swirling noise of chackra gathering and forming, the heavy whispers of Justus being cast.

  
So many sounds were associated with battle and war.

  
Neither felt as though they should speak, neither felt the need.

  
Earlier she had told him about her mission. It had been a success, the message relayed and no injuries to her team.

  
Missions like this were rare. Even after the great war, mercenaries, rogue ninja and thieves caused problems with even the simplest tasks. Taking advantage of the peace, the rogues would assume that a team’s guard would be down in times of peace.

  
But after a war, nobody ever let their guard down.

  
Hinata had been gone for just over four days. The average length for such a mission, but still it felt longer to her.

Sleep never came easily on missions outside the village. There was always the fear of an unexpected attack, the anxiety of becoming a victim or seeing a comrade fall.

  
Hinata's team had been made up of herself, a medical ninja and a strong wind-style user. Hinata had been in command for the four days and she thanked every deity that she did not have to make any life or death decision.

  
They were sitting outside together, side by side with their hands entwined. Warmth from one another spread between them.

  
The evening was quiet, crickets chirping from the bushes and a gentle breeze rustling the trees above them.

  
The low, steady beating of two hearts, the calm breaths and deep inhales were the only noise in their home that evening.

  
The sounds of life and peace.


End file.
